


Fandom Stocking Collection

by ashes0909



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Butt Plugs, Denial of Feelings, Drabble Collection, Friendship, Humiliation, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Porn, M/M, Multiverse, One Shot Collection, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Sex Pollen, Social Media, Soft Dom Tony, Stark Expo, Telepathy, Virgin Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes0909/pseuds/ashes0909
Summary: Each chapter is a separate drabble or fic for a separate stocking. The summary will include the fics' rating, prompt and ship.





	1. Steve/Tony

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nostalgicatsea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgicatsea/gifts), [sheron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheron/gifts), [FestiveFerret](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FestiveFerret/gifts), [msermesth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/msermesth/gifts), [nasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nasa/gifts), [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts), [Sadisticsparkle (sadisticsparkle)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadisticsparkle/gifts), [duckmoles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckmoles/gifts), [WhenasInSilks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenasInSilks/gifts), [willidothefandango (nagth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagth/gifts), [nanasekei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanasekei/gifts), [justanotherpipedream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherpipedream/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for nostalgicatsea who liked Telepathy and Stony. Rated T

After the serum, Steve learned early on how to block out everyone’s thoughts. It wasn’t easy. There were days when his barriers failed. And while people’s thoughts were always private, the War often made them unbearable and painful to overhear, so blocking them out carried with it a layer of self-preservation.

It was on his file, both his telepathy and his control over it. He never spoke about it with the team, though, not directly.

Leave it to Tony to bring it up _now._ _“Can you hear me?”_

It took every bit of training Steve had not to push Tony away, but he still broke their kiss with a gasp. “Fuck, Tony,” he rarely cursed but Tony was directing his thoughts to Steve, and it felt like a caress, a seeking warmth that Steve wanted to feel, wanted to rush his mind into, let it consume his thoughts. Tony was looking up at him with wide eyes, lifting on the balls of his feet to press more into Steve.

 _“What’s it feel like? Is it just what I’m thinking or--”_ His thoughts broke off and a rush of feeling hit Steve, hope and desire mixing together, making him want to close the space between them and bring their lips back together.

“It’s more than just your thoughts.”

Tony’s smirk turned cocky. He hit Steve with another shot of lust. It made him freeze on the spot, as if struck by lightning, the intensity of what Tony felt for Steve. He took a breath to steady himself and it was ragged. “I usually have barriers up.”

“Don’t.” Tony leaned in, kissing him quick, using their closeness to connect their gaze when he broke away. “Not anymore, not with me.”

“Okay,” Steve agreed, then pulled him forward into another kiss and let Tony’s thoughts and feelings wash through them both. Steve had to pull back, could feel the tips of his cheeks warming. “Yeah,” he sighed. “Okay.”


	2. Natasha & Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Sheron who prompted Natasha & Tony, Friendship and Banter. It also includes background Steve/Tony. Rated G

“You two are sickening. You know that, right?” Natasha had him cornered, and she looked positively overjoyed about that fact--which for Natasha meant there was a break in her steely facade in the way her lip curled into a smile. 

“Good to see you too, Nat.” 

Steve, Nat, Sam, they were on the run, but every once in a while their paths crossed. Over Nat’s shoulder, Steve was talking to Sam but smirking at Tony, every bit as excited to be in Tony’s presence as Tony was Steve’s. 

“You’re not even  _ looking _ at me.” She stepped into his line of sight, her TAC Suit covered breasts replacing Steve. “See this is what I mean. It’s like you two can’t act like rational human beings when you’re in each other’s presence--No. Even when we’re on the move. I see him glued to that flip phone burner. I know you have its twin.”

“You’re really worked up about this,” Tony put a hand to Natasha’s forehead pretending to take her temperature. It was a risky move for most of the world, but Nat let him do it for a second before brushing off his hand. 

“You don’t have to live in a quinjet with a lovesick national icon--.”

“Love?” Tony gasped dramatically.

Natasha pushed at Tony’s shoulder so that he stumbled forward in Steve’s direction. “Completely sickening.”

“You love it,” Tony replied over his shoulder. “I can tell.”

“So you and Steve keep saying.” She lifted her chin, gesturing past Tony to Steve. “Go get your man.”

“Missed you, Nat.”

Tony waited long enough to see her smile and nod at him, then turned back and walked straight into Steve’s arms.


	3. Bucky/Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for FestiveFerret who liked Steve/Bucky/Tony and "hurt/comfort (as hurty as possible and then as comforty as possible!) " Rated T

Tony’s supersoldiers were injured. Steve had a gash across his side and Bucky--No. Tony could barely look at the knife lodged into the thick muscle of Bucky’s thigh. “It’s really nothing,” Bucky assured, his jaw clenching as he moved proving how much of a liar he really was.

“You were gone for a _day_.” Tony paced in front of them. “How did you even manage this?” At least they were safe now, nestled away in the confines and controls of his workshop. Steve at least had the sense to look chagrined but Bucky?

Bucky Barnes was about to get that smile punched off his face.

Not _really_ , no. Tony was not going to hit his boyfriend, but he did feel the need to punch something. Maybe one of his other boyfriend’s favourite punching bags. They were both still sitting on stools in front of the first aid kit but before Tony could even begin to stitch them back together again, he had to know. He pressed his thumbs into his forehead, willing the tension away. “How?”

Steve looked away. Bucky hissed a breath in through his teeth.

“Your lack of response isn’t exactly encouraging.” Tony should’ve been there, Iron Man would have prevented the injuries in front of him.

“Look Tony,” Bucky began, sounding like he was approaching a spooked horse so he knew he wasn’t going to like whatever words were about to follow. Tony was right: “It’s just a flesh wound--Look” Bucky pulled out the knife, Steve’s protesting next to him.

“No! Buck--You’re just going to--” Steve broke off as the blood bubbled over the wound and pooled over his leg and pants.

Tony took a deep breath and resisted the urge to walk out the room entirely. Instead, he pressed his fingers to the pounding headache that had formed since they arrived. “Why was this--How was _this_ \--” He gestured to the now gushing blood with his hand like he was Vanna White presenting the award for best stab wound. “You were supposed to be bringing back intel! A flash drive here, a pilfered filt--You said no contact. Then you not only get stabbed, but you think that pulling out the knife in front of me is a _good_ way to show me you're fine?!”

There's a moment's pause. It was finally Steve who broke it. “We’re sorry, Tony. You know how missions are--”

“I know you didn't intend to wind up with a knife in your leg or gash in your side. You don't have to apologize. The bastards who did this to you two, they’re at fault. But coming in here looking like this and then telling me not to worry?” Tony threw his hands up in the air. “What did you expect from me? Please, tell me, how did this go in your minds.”

A blush rose up Steve's neck, Bucky dropped his gaze, shrugged, then spoke when he realized Steve wasn't going to. “We thought you would fix us up. Maybe kiss our bruises and give us a hug…” he trailed off into a shrug. “I guess it is a bit of a shock. First time injured since we started up together…” Another shrug.

It was hard to watch. Tony felt the fight flood out of him and all he wanted to do was exactly what Bucky had said. He let out a deep breath and could hear the shake in it. By the time he stepped forward his arms were out, intending to hug them before remembering their injuries and dropping his arms.

They weren't having that though, and within seconds he was enveloped in their warmth, the scent of sweat and blood making the proof of their life more real and Tony broke a little, a sob building in his chest that he stamped out with another ragged breath. “You're okay?” he whispered, knowing it was true but illogically needing to hear it anyway.

Steve brushed a kiss against his hair. “We’re okay.”

“We are,” Bucky agreed. “And we’ll be even better once you fix us up, hotstuff.”

Tony chuckled in their embrace, wet and short but real. “Only a genius can put up with the surprises you two throw at me.”

Bucky pulled back a little, dropping a finger to Tony's chin so that he'd meet his eyes, then brought their lips together in a soft kiss. He pulled back again, and turned his chin so that he'd face Steve who was waiting with a kiss of his own. As the warmth of his lips was curling at the base of Tony's spine, Bucky leaned in to Tony's ear, his breath tickling and his words sure when he said, “You wouldn't have it any other way.”


	4. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for msermesth who liked Steve/Tony, soft dom Tony and "porn, in particular, porn with feeling and kink" - Rated Explicit.

Tony tries to ignore the heavy ache in his chest. Steve has to leave soon. He’ll be gone for almost a month. And what was once short period of time, something that passed in a blink of an eye, is now a much longer agony. 

Steve is his now. Lying next to him in his bed, bare skin under his sheets. The pale expanse of his neck is littered with his fresh bite marks, broadcasting to the world who he belongs to.

But still, just as the mark will fade, so will Steve leave. Head off for a mission that requires only a small ground unit - Steve and Natasha - and as much as Tony has fought it, he can see the logic of him staying home to monitor surveillance and process the samples waiting in the lab.

None of that is what he wants to focus on now, with his Steve still in the same room as him, under his hands as they dance across pale, soft skin. Tony moves over the muscles of his back, down the river of his spine, pushing the sheet away to reveal the curve of his ass. 

The skin is clear, the red from last night fading from the serum, but Tony still knows Steve’s ass is his, and he leans down to lay a series of fresh marks over the skin, sucking and biting and spreading his ass apart until Tony can see Steve’s puffy, shining, hole. 

Steve is leaving, he won’t be back for three weeks, and Tony is going to ruin him. 

He dives forward with his tongue and a finger, teasing at the sensitive rim. Steve’s hips jerk forward but against the pillow his eyes stay closed, his breathing remains even. 

Tony wants him to remember, even when he is hundreds of miles away, how good Tony can make him feel, wants Steve to ache until the moment they are reunited. He slips the first finger in, and Steve gasps, his eyes blinking open. “Tony,” he moans so beautifully from that place  between sleep and awake. “More.” 

Who is he to deny such a beautiful request? He bends forward and licks, short and quick, all along the rim stretched open from the single finger he drives in and out of Steve. He licks in between the finger and the stretched skin, shaking another moan out of Steve as his hips shoot forward. 

When Steve leans up onto his elbows, Tony knows he’s awake and he pulls his finger from Steve quickly, replacing it with his tongue. Steve’s hole twitches and clings around him as he thrusts into Steve, and Tony has to press Steve’s hips to the bed to keep from getting bucked right off him. He spanks the side of Steve’s ass just once, and Steve tenses then relaxes into it, taking it for the message that Tony intended: be still so that Tony can take what is his. 

Steve’s taste always goes straight to Tony’s cock and right now is no different, he leans his cock into Steve’s inner thigh, and Tony feels him shudder under him, even as his hips stay still. He’s so good for Tony, and it makes him want him even more, makes him grab Steve’s ass and pull it apart, his musky scent setting off something primal buried deep inside him. 

“Please, please,” Steve begs against the pillow.

“Please what, my sweet?” Tony loves to hear him beg, loves even more to know what he’s begging for, what dirty thoughts Steve can conjure for them. 

“Keep--” He gasps when Tony twists his tongue, then takes a second to pull away and smile because he can’t ever seem to get over the effect he has on this man. 

“Keep eating you out?” Tony asks, voice rough and wanting, diving in before Steve can even answer. 

“Yes,” Steve screams, “and touch me. Eat--Eat me out, while you stroke my--” Steve breaks off when Tony wiggles a hand between his hips and the bed. “Cock!” Steve shouts, Tony striking home at the perfect moment. 

“What will our neighbors think?” Tony murmurs against Steve’s hole. 

“That you're torturing me, which you are. Harder please, Tony, please. Your hand feels so good around my cock, I just need--”

“I know what you need,” Tony broke off before diving back in, one hand spreading Steve wide while the other twists around the head of his cock. He knows what gets his boy off, knows that he likes his grip the tightest at the base and right under the tip, works him with every flick and push of his tongue. 

Steve gets looser with every jab, harder with every twist, and Tony wants him to see fireworks, so he slips his hand from Steve’s asscheek and slides a finger in right next to his tongue, twisting it, fast and sure, until it lands on his prostate and Steve goes off like a shot. “Yes, yes, yes,” Steve babbles incoherently, spilling into Tony’s hand, his hole twitching around Tony’s tongue like a dance. 

When Tony pulls back, opening his mouth wide to stretch out his jaw, it’s all worth it for the sight before him. Steve is stretched out, loose and languid, his ass red from Tony’s hands and glistening under Tony’s saliva. He looks owned, used and cherished. Tony’s.

Brushing back fringe from Steve’s forehead, Tony leans down to press a kiss to his cheek. He’s in a haze, sleepy and satisfied. 

Tony is still hard, and he drags his cock against Steve’s wet, plump ass, lets it slide over the soft skin until it slips in between to tease at his sensitive crack. “Let me fill you up. Do you want that?” Tony whispers into his bedroom. “Own you inside and out.”

“Yes,” Steve whispers, a long whine that goes right to Tony’s cock. 

“Plug you up, so you feel me even when you leave.”

That makes Steve’s eyes flicker back open, tilt his head over his shoulder to meet Tony’s gaze. They are both locked into it, the connection between them, the desire to take and belong. “Yes,” Steve whispers again. 

Tony’s already in between Steve’s thighs, ready to slide in. Their gaze only breaks when Tony is all the way seated and his eyes are rolling back up into his head with pleasure. Steve is so loose, so open for Tony, so ready to accept his claim. Tony goes off after only a few thrusts, jerking out his orgasm to the thought of Steve laying, waiting and wanting. His. 

When he opens his eyes, Steve is holding out the plug they keep in the bedside table - and he must’ve lost track of time because he doesn’t even remember Steve moving. His beautiful supersoldier, so skillful. Tony accepts the plug and lays it next to them on the bed, then takes his time to spread Steve’s ass and admire the sight of Steve’s hole stretching around his cock. 

“Beautiful,” Tony says, “and mine.”

“Yours,” Steve agrees. “Even when I’m leavin’, never really leavin’.” The drowsy smile that follows the words pulls at Tony’s heart. 

“That’s right, darling.” He picks up the plug, drags it along Steve’s ass like he had with his cock, waiting for his erection to soften until he’s able to pull out and swiftly put in the plug with a curved base that Tony knows rests right against Steve’s prostate. Under him, Steve’s hums happily. 

Steve has to leave soon, but the heavy ache in Tony's chest is gone. 


	5. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for nasa who liked Steve/Tony and Media POV. Rated T

**@steverogers Captain America tweets:**

...you shake your hips enough I'm going to think you want me to grab them, Ton--

_Retweeted 43,000+ Liked 1.3 Million+_

**@CaptainAmericaOnMyMind**

                Did...you just butt dial a tweet, Cap?

_Retweeted 5 Liked 14_

**@AvengerMe**

                                 Is that even possible?

_Retweeted 0 Liked 1_

**@CelebratoryCats**

                                                 I mean before now I wouldn’t have believed it but….

_Retweeted 0 Liked 5_

 

**@clintbarton HawksDontTweet  retweets @steverogers tweet and comments:**

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

_Retweeted 929 Liked 3,251_

 

**@darcylewis BustyRedhead retweets @steverogers tweet and comments:**

Are we just going to sit here TONight and not point out the obvious?

_Retweeted 2,679 Liked 11,529_

**@StarkCrazy**

It’s Tony

_Retweeted 6 Liked 56_

**@IheartDarcy**

It’s not Tony

_Retweeted 3 Liked 39_

**@StarkCrazy**

So, what? You’re telling me its a Tonya?

_Retweeted 1 Liked 24_

**@IheartDarcy**

Could very well be.

_Retweeted 0 Liked 1_

 

**@clintbarton shared @darcylewis tweet**

I’m just going to leave this here @jamesrhodes, *flies away*

[Tweet link]

 _Retweeted 2,679 Liked 11,529_  

**@darcylewis**

Oooooo

_Retweeted 1009 Liked 9,352_

**@jamesrhodes**

Why are you sharing this with me?

_Retweeted 2,041 Liked 7.426_

**@RhodesRoadie**

So you can show Tony!

_Retweeted 50 Liked 2,850_

 

**@tonystark shared @RhodesRoadie tweet and commented:**

Like I need Rhodeybear to give me updates on my boyfriend's tweets.

_Retweeted 34,000+ Liked 2.8 Million+_

**@darcylewis**

*mic drop*

_Retweeted 4,254 Liked 27,132_

**@StarkCrazy**

MY CROPS ARE WATERED

_Retweeted 3 Liked 61_

 

**@clintbarton**

AHAHAHAHAH

_Retweeted 1,314 Liked 3,212_

 

**@RhodesRoadie shared @tonystark tweet and commented:**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMG OMGOMGOMGOMG

_Retweeted 4 Liked 54_

**@AvengerMe**

Congrats! A retweet by the legend himself

_Retweeted 0 Liked 5_

**@HawkeyesGal**

Most couples come out with press releases…

_Retweeted 0 Liked 4_

**@CaptainAmericaOnMyMind**

And the haters gonna hate, hate, hate

_Retweeted 5 Liked 39_

 

**@steverogers Captain America tweets**

TWITTER SHOULD NOT WORK WITH TALK TO TEXT

_Retweeted 92,000+ Liked 5.4 Million+_

 

**@tonystark GeniusBillionairePlayboyPhilanthropist retweets @steverogers tweet and comments:**

For the record, I do want you to grab me Cap

_Retweeted 36,000+ Liked 80,217_

**@steverogers**

Nat taught me how to block and mute.

_Retweeted 5,125 Liked 23,154_

**@tonystark**

*grabby hands*

_Retweeted 4,484 Liked 29,212_


	6. Bucky/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for FluffyPanda who liked Bucky Barnes/Tony Stark and Sex Pollen. Rated M

Bucky took a deep breath. One long inhale through his mouth and another exhale out. He wouldn’t be affected by the pollen, not like Tony was, and he could hear Steve’s voice from earlier, warning them that just because this planet’s atmosphere was identical to Earth’s didn’t mean they could wander around without helmets.

Of course neither Bucky or Tony had listened.

“Oh my god, it’s so tingly. JARVIS the scan didn’t say anything about tingles.”

“We were able to determine the toxicity levels, Sir. The tangible effects I was unable to determine before my systems were compromised.”

“Tingly how?” Bucky asked, not expecting Tony’s face to redden in a way that only spoke of one kind of “tingles”.

“The late night behind a closed door with a bottle of lotion and a--Oh wow, okay. So this thing comes in waves? Or maybe I breathed in too much when I was explaining the tingles you get when there's a hand wrapped around your--” Tony’s gaze shot to Bucky, and it was hard not to imagine Tony in the positions he was describing, back arched and naked-- “And too much information, Stark. You’ve blue screened the Winter Soldier.”

Bucky shook his head. “The pollen--”

“Are you hot?” Tony asked, blurting out the question. His hands went the edge of his shirt before Bucky could even realize what was happening, and then the shirt was off, being tossed through the air to land in a patch of flowers a few feet away, sending up another puff of pollen in the air. “Oops.”

“Oops...” Bucky wasn’t sure if Tony was talking about the shirt or his body’s reaction to the pollen, or what, but Bucky was starting to feel warm under his collar even without the pollen affecting him. “More pollen isn’t what we should be stirring up right now.” Tony without a shirt was a distraction, more of one than he’d expected.

Tony ran a hand along the back of his neck, then brought it down over his chest as the other hand came up to begin caressing his stomach, low, around the waist of his pants. “Stirring up more pollen equals bad. Right. It’s a little difficult to focus.”

“It’s the effects of the pollen.”

“Well, yeah.” Tony pinned him with a stare. “But it isn’t the pollen that’s making me think rubbing my chest against yours would feel good, I’ve been thinking that for weeks now.”

“Tony--” Bucky sucked in a breath, his own blood rushing in response, tingles igniting over his chest like a phantom caress in the shape of Tony’s talented fingers. The man could wield metal into marvels, Bucky could only imagine what he’d do with his body. “Should we really be doing this right now?” Bucky asked, because one of them had to and it didn’t look like it was going to be Tony.

God, but Tony’s satisfied smirk, the way it broke wide and turned his whole expression into a bundle of anticipation and desire. He hadn’t stopped touching himself either, his wandering hands finding new places to tease, and by the time Bucky realized he’d been staring at Tony’s hands, it was too late. Tony caught Bucky’s interest; Tony was already stepping forward. “I’m totally, incredibly, one-hundred percent under the influence right now. Let’s be clear about that.” Within reach now, Tony stopped touching himself and started touching Bucky. “But we also need to clear about the fact that I’ve wanted you for _much_ longer then we’ve been on this planet. There’s no one else around. And my cock could be fixed in a setting and given as an engagement ring, cause it’s as hard as a rock.”

“Gross.”Bucky snorted at the imagery, wrapping his arms around Tony’s waist. “Let’s leave your cock fixed right where it is. I have plans for it.”

Once close to Bucky, Tony went wild, hips grinding and twisting in ways he didn’t think were possible, and Bucky’s cock became interested very, very quickly. “You have plans for it, huh?” Tony asked, bringing his lips up to brush along Bucky’s jaw. “I like plans.” He practically wrapped his leg around Bucky’s, and Bucky could feel every inch of Tony through the thin pants he was wearing. “I like thinking about you making plans. Late at night. Maybe a hand wrapped around--Fuck that’s hot. This is some strong stuff, I feel like I’m five seconds away from coming in my pants just from thinking about you touching yourself.”

Bucky grabbed Tony’s jaw, and ended the light, tortuous kisses Tony’d been giving him, never where he wanted it the most. Bucky brought their lips together, but it was Tony who took over the kiss, swiping his tongue in and pulling him close. As Tony lifted to the balls of his feet, his whole body rubbed against Bucky’s and Tony shuddered when Bucky ran his hands down his sides, the bare skin so soft and perfect under both skin and metal.

Bucky broke their kiss, already missing the taste of Tony but loving the way his hand ran up under Bucky’s shirt and pulled at his nipples. Bucky moaned, eyes rolling back into his head for a moment but he didn’t want to miss a single second of this, so he forced them back open. Back at Tony, who looked so beautiful, lips wet and red and tempting. “I did think of you,” he admitted. “Late at night. Hand wrapped around my cock.” Tony wanted him, and he wanted Tony. The pollen didn’t change that. And it was time for both of them to get what they wanted. “You want me to wrap a hand around you? Stroke up until you’re shaking in my arms, all pretty?”

“Fuck,” Tony gasped, “yes, yes.”

Bucky smirked. “Good.” Then he pulled away and walked over to Tony’s shirt, picking it up and tucking it so that it hang from his back pocket. Turning back to Tony, he gestured towards their spaceship. “After you.”

Tony groaned. “Can’t we just fuck here?”

“I do love hearing you whine for my cock,” Bucky replied. “But no. We have no idea what’s on this planet.”

Tony walked past him, pointing an accusatory finger. “You just want to see me walk across this planet shirtless.”

Bucky shrugged. “It’s definitely a perk. Now go. We shouldn’t traumatize the indigenous species just because you fell into this planet’s _Love Potion No. 9_ .”

Tony took a deep breath--intentionally or not, taking in even more of the pollen--a predatory turn curled his smile, then he was off towards the spaceship, running, singing, _“I didn't know if it was day or night, I started kissing everything in sight...”_ and knowing that Bucky would follow.


	7. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for SadisticSparkle who liked Steve/Tony and identity-porn. Rated T

It all happened so quickly, and none of it was even supposed to happen at all. 

“Cap, I’m in love with Steve,” Steve heard Tony admit through a shaky breath, confessing on the rooftop of SHIELD--to his friend and masked confidant--that he was in love with Steve Rogers. “I see him around SHIELD,” Tony continued. “My engineering department hardly does his designs justice. The blueprints that he--It doesn’t matter. I know you know him...I hope this doesn't--” Tony lifted his gaze to meet Steve’s, and Steve wasn’t prepared to see worry and concern cloud his eyes. “I have no intention of making things awkward with your friend,” Tony assured, even if it was completely unnecessary because Captain America had been in love with Tony for months, in and out of his uniform. “He doesn’t seem the type to want to date egomaniacs with excellent ariel support skills,” Tony concluded.

Steve’s mind had shuttered to a stop, most of it repeating the words  _ I’m in love with Steve _ over and over, but a small, tiny, herculean part of his brain was trying to figure out what to say in response. 

Steve had been undercover because he’d requested it from SHIELD. Having spent most of his adult life in the army, he wanted a chance--even if it was in the 21st century--to have a normal existence. To go to work, rent an apartment, be a soldier disguised in civilian clothing, so that maybe he could get another chance at the life he’d been looking for before the crash.

Steve hadn’t expected this. His blood drumed in his ears, Tony stood right in front of him with eyes wide and trusting, still muttering words of confession. “I don’t even know why I’m telling you this, except I can’t stop thinking about him, and every time I go into SHIELD and he’s not there I end up tilted for the rest of today.” His face twisted in a grimace. “Guess where we were today, Cap?”

“SHIELD.”

“Yup,” Tony replied, popping the P. “And guess who wasn’t there?”

This was it. The moment he would directly lie to Tony. Every instance before this was nothing but misdirection and omission. Steve took a deep breath, his hand itching to rip off his cowl while his stomach churned with indecision. 

Tony, of course, ended up saving him. 

“Steve Rogers. With his perfectly parted, gelled hair, sketchbook glued to his side.  _ Fuck _ , look at me, I’m so far gone, so in love with Steve Rogers.”

Steve was always more one for saving himself. “I love you, too.” The words tumbled out before he could process them, like the response was coming from somewhere deep in his core. 

Tony stared, blank-faced and confused, like Steve had short circuited him. His hand didn’t itch anymore, because he’d moved to rip off the cowl, hair fluffing until Steve parted it and pressed it down. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything--I’ve been--I love--” 

A thunk against his chest, and Tony was in his arms, wrapping his own around Steve’s neck and taking a long, deep breath. “I know this isn’t a dream, because even I wouldn’t make this up.” Tony pulled back, but didn’t dislodge his hold on Steve, for which Steve was grateful. “I get it.” Tony leaned in and brushed their mouths together, nothing but a soft caress before he pulled away again. “Thank you.” Another kiss, this one brief but frantic, like Tony knew he’d be pulling away any second. Steve wanted to grab him close, but he was entranced by Tony’s lips and the words that fell from them. “Thank you for trusting me.” The taste of Tony, the smell of him, all-consuming as he kissed Steve again. “Wanna get out of here?” Tony whispered against his lips.

Steve nodded and the repulsors hummed to life under them. Tony was grinning so hard he looked like he’d split his face in two, so Steve told him so.

“You’re one to talk!” Tony shot back. “Plus, showing off my moves is one of my favorite pastimes.”

“We’ve flown together before, Tony.”

“Yeah, Cap,” Tony agreed. “But, I’ve never flown with Steve before.” He pushed off from the rooftop. Not far, just a couple meters, hovering as he ran an armored covered hand through Steve’s hair. “Get ready to be dazzled, Rogers.” 

It all happened so quickly, and none of it was even supposed to happen at all, but dazzled Steve was.


	8. Bucky/Clint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for duckmoles who liked Clint/Bucky and Multiverse Shenanigans. Rated M

“It’s not my fault. My fingers were sticky!” Clint shouted above the alarms for what felt like the hundredth time. Bucky was not listening, or at least he didn’t seem to be focused much on Clint--well, not on what Clint was saying. The super soldier was currently standing guard in front of Clint, who’d been pushed into a corner by Bucky as soon as the machinery in front of them churned to life. 

Saying Clint’s boyfriend was overprotective was an understatement. 

“Stark will suit up and try to kill me if he finds out I ever touched any of his buttons,” Clint explained over the shrieking. “That’s why I purposely ignored the signal when it started.”

“Yeah,” Bucky shouted over his shoulder. “But then you tried to shut it off!”

“The button very clearly says, ‘MUTE’ in large capital letters. No risk there.”

“Sure! If you'd hit  _ that _ button, we’d be fine.”

“I told you! Sticky fingers.” The whirling of the large, circle gate came to a stop, and they both swung their heads to look at it. Clint held his breath, waiting for whatever villain he’d accidentally triggered to come through the portal. 

The first thing Clint saw was a pair of a men's navy boots. They were made of leather with a wide rim foldover above his ankle. Red-clad calves followed, shapely, enough for Clint to conclude that their owner was fit, and probably a fighter too. The fabric stayed snug over the man’s knees over, and Clint swallowed as muscular thighs were revealed. “You seeing this, Buck?"

A beat of silence, then another. The lack of response managed to pull Clint’s focus from the portal. 

His boyfriend’s face was paler then he’d ever seen it before, his eyes were wide, wet and spooked. “Buck?” A weight hit Clint’s chest as Bucky stumbled back. In front of them the man’s waist came into view,  _ “...is that a leotard suit jacket?” _ It matched his boots, navy with a row of buttons up one side. In Clint’s arms Bucky was repeating one word over and over again: “How?” 

It wasn’t until the stranger’s neck and face were revealed that Clint realized just how familiar the rest of him was too. He’d know that face anywhere, because it was also the face of the man in his arms. “How?” Clint echoed.

The Bucky Barnes in front of them fell out of the portal into a crouch, red gloved fists raised, poised to take on a threat. 

Clint felt dizzy, unable to piece together logic in this ridiculous situation. His mouth followed in the nonsensical and sputtered, “What in the hell are you wearing, Buck?”

Through the mask, the gaze of the Bucky in tights shot to Clint and Bucky moved at top speed, tossing Clint back into the corner, nearly growling at their guest. Clint couldn’t stop the laugh that bubbled from his throat. He pushed away from the wall, and moved back towards Bucky--his Bucky, stopping at his side. “I don’t think he’s going to hurt us, babe.”

“You don’t know that.”

Clint hummed, gestured towards the new--the older? Bucky with his chin. “Are you going to hurt us?”

The man furrowed his brow, the mask barely hiding the familiar and calculating gray eyes from Clint. “I’m in the future aren’t I?”

Clint barked out a laugh and started a slow clap. Next to him, Bucky knocked their shoulders together, trying to stop Clint’s clapping, probably, but it only made Bucky start smirking himself. “How’d ya guess that?” he asked himself--which Clint could hardly begin to understand but it still somehow made his blood rush with adrenaline. “I always knew I was smart but--”

“You look just like me, down to the way you stand. We’re in a room with at least fifty, maybe sixty,  _ dozen _ marvels I’ve never laid eyes on before, and--Wait.” Calculating stare met calculating stare. “If we’re in the future, why do you look so young?”

“Stop!” Clint stepped forward, drawing the focus of both Buckys, and there was a thrill in that, one that made Clint straighten back his shoulders a bit and take a moment to look both of them in the eye. It was surreal; the similarities were there in the color and the shape but that’s where it ended. The Bucky that came through the portal appeared curious, and a little too trusting right off the bat. His Bucky had come a long way from the one looking to Clint with questioning eyes. Clint wasn’t going to answer any of those questions. “We can’t tell you a thing. We’re not going to hurt you, though. But we--”

“We?” His red tights pulled at his muscles as he walked towards them. His eyes flickered to his counterpart by Clint’s side. “Why does he speak for you both?” 

Clint snapped his jaw shut. He had no idea how to answer that question. Would past-Bucky freak out to know his future-self was dating Clint, was dating a man? Next to him he heard a small laugh, looked over to see Bucky looking down at him with a fond, smug smirk, before meeting the eye of his past-self once more. “Oh. You know why. Look at him--Quick mouthed, with broad shoulders and a wicked eye. Just our type.” 

Past-Bucky froze. 

“Don’t need worry, sweetheart,” Bucky told himself. “There’s no secrets here.” 

Smoky gray eyes moved over Clint, and he could almost feel past-Bucky's gaze like a caress, starting at his face and then moving down his body. “There’s some secrets here,” past-Bucky mumbled under his breath, but Clint still heard. There was a question there, a budding yearning almost, because Bucky of the past had no idea who Clint was, or what they had together.

Clint moved forward until his boots hit Bucky’s navy ones. “You want in on our secret?” Clint didn’t know what possessed him to lift his hand and run it through the strands of Bucky’s hair, only that he never wanted to keep from this man something he was able to give. 

Bucky leaned into his touch, a flush heating his skin the longer Clint was in his proximity. “Yes,” he breathed his reply. 

“Show him, Clint,” His Bucky encouraged from behind them, and that was all he needed to surge forward and bring their lips together. Clint felt the heat light up between them immediately, Bucky grabbing Clint’s head with those damn red gloves and turning Clint so that he could swipe his tongue in and drive him wild. The feel of him--familiar, but etched with a new exuberance, an energy Clint hadn’t experienced before and found easily overwhelming. 

Hands settled on his hips from behind, settling him. His Bucky at his back, grounding him as this new Bucky took and tasted every corner of Clint’s mouth before pulling away, blush immediately taking over his face, gaze drifting down between them then shooting up to the sky. “I’m--Ah, I need a breath. Got a little carried away.”

The navy and red skin tight uniform of Bucky’s past did very little to hide his erection. 

“That ain’t the first time you kissed a fella. I know for a fact that was about--” Bucky cut himself off, considering. “Five years ago for you? Prob kissed at least one more since then.” 

The new Bucky was pulling at his collar, Clint couldn’t help but surprise him with another kiss, quick and dirty with too much tongue. When he pulled back, Bucky was breathing rough. “None of them kissed like that,” he countered, pulling off his mask and running a hand through his hair. “Or looked like your fella, here.”

“Your fella too.” Bucky smirked. “At least for the day.” Clint was taken by surprise when his Bucky finished his sentence by leaning in with a filthy kiss. The taste of both of them mixing together heated up something deep within Clint. Another pair of hands landed on his hips, wrapping both Bucky’s around him. Bucky’s lips broke from his to trail down his neck while red gloved fingers tickled at the hem of his shirt. 

“Holy shit. Holy shit,” Clint repeated between them. “Is this happening? This is  _ actually _ real right? I need one of you to pinch me because--Ouch! I did not expect you both to pinch my hips, jesus, you’re strong with or without your--” Clint snapped his mouth shut, he couldn’t mention Bucky’s super strength or any of his other powers. It was bad enough past-Bucky definitely saw now-Bucky’s metal arm. 

But right now neither Bucky’s seemed to care about much more than Clint Barton, and Clint decided to derail his thoughts and jump onto that train because that one had one Bucky kissing down his collarbone, the other running his hands over his hips and ass. 

Past-Bucky pulled away from Clint’s skin, smirking. “Is this why you two pulled me through that portal?”

“Clint blamed it on sticky fing--”

“Threesome!  Nothing to do with a mistakenly pushed buttons. I was hoping for a hot, Bucky-filled sandwich. Let’s get back to that now and forget all about sticky fingers.” He shifted his hips back, then forward, dragging his body over both their erections. They both groaned in beautiful unison, and Clint felt a spark of satisfaction. 

“Naughty,” his Bucky replied, nuzzling into his neck from behind. “I always remember how uncomfortable it was to get hard in that uniform. Maybe you should help him take it off. What do you say?” Bucky asked. 

A red gloved finger dragged over Clint’s bottom lip. “How bout that? Your sticky fingers landed me in a scifi-threesome. With myself, and my hot fella. I say absolutely.”

“We have an apartment upstairs,” Bucky began, the same time Clint said, “I can’t wait to get my mouth on those red tight tights.” 

Past-Bucky laughed, ran a hand over his bulge through the uniform and gestured to the door behind them. “Lead the way.”

Clint kissed both Buckys and bolted to the elevator. “Sticky fingers stole me a threesome!”


	9. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for WhenasInSilks who likes Steve/Tony, smut and humiliation kink. Rated E.

Steve was tied, bound, legs spread wide, ropes digging into his thighs and ankles. Tony had left the blindfold on the bed.  _ “So you can see,”  _ Tony had whispered in Steve’s ear. See what, Steve had no idea, but Tony was standing in front of him, naked and hard, stroking his cock like he had all the time in the world. 

Steve’s own cock was leaking in the ropes that wrapped up and down his shaft, keeping him hard but failing to provide any release. 

Tony was dressed in satin red bathrobe. It caught in the light from the bedside lamp, as he stepped up towards Steve, stopping before Steve could touch him. His mouth watered, wanting to taste Tony’s hard, pulsing cock but knowing he’d be denied. Tony had plans, and right now they didn’t seem to involve Steve. 

“Yeah,” Tony moaned. “Sit there and look pretty for me. All tied up, hard. Waiting to be fucked. You like sitting there, watching me stroke myself, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Steve replied, arching into the ropes, loving that Tony’s gaze was fixed on him, hard for him, wrapped and owned by him. 

“Your chest looks so pretty tied up in my ropes, and--” He twisted his palm along the head of his cock, moaning. “Yeah, open your mouth a little, just like that, so good, doing as you’re told. Fuck--” His hips rocked him in his hand and anticipation grew, tingling under Steve’s skin. “Want to dirty you up, take a photo of you, so I can keep it forever.” He stroked himself hard a few times. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you? For me to have a photo of you, maybe show it off to the team, so that they can see how good you are.” 

Steve moaned and thrusted into the open air. Tony’s hand stilled. “Oh. I think you like that.” He reached over, grabbing his phone off the dresser and holding it up in front of Steve. He heard a tap and the tell tail  _ click  _ of a photo being taken. 

Steve’s heart raced, imagining what Tony captured on the screen, imagining him doing what he’d said and showing the team. A hot flood of humiliation rushed through him, as a bead of precome formed on the tip of his cock. Tony stroked himself again a few times, aiming his phone with his other hand. After the click he turned the screen so Steve could see. His cock was featured in the center, leaking and wanting, tied up in Tony’s ropes, on display so Tony could admire him. Use him. 

“I should post this online, let the world see how eager you can be. Look at you, can’t even have an eye on you for a second before you’re squirming and hard in your pants--or lack of pants, ready to make a mess of yourself.”

Steve moaned, wanting so bad to feel Tony’s hand on him, for the world to see Tony’s hand on him--the thought of it, Steve knew he shouldn't want it, but it still made his cock twitch every time he heard the  _ click _ of Tony’s phone. 

“Making me so hard, Steve, going to come soon, going to splatter you with my come, I should stream it live--”

Steve moaned, loud and needy. 

“Oh yeah, who knew you could be so dirty?” Tony stepped close, so close that Steve could see precome beading on the tip of his cock. “I knew,” Tony whispered, teasing under the head of his cock. “I knew you’d love this, Fuck--” Tony cut off as come poured from his cock, warm as it hit Steve’s cheek and chest. 

Tony’s deep breathing filled the room, then another  _ click _ . “This will make quite the album,” Tony said, running his hand over Steve’s cheek and smearing the come. Then he pulled back and snapped one more photo. “For the album cover,” he smirked. “Now sit there and be pretty, while I upload this to my personal collection.


	10. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for Willidothefandango who liked Steve/Tony, AUs, and Denial of Feelings. Rated T

Steve didn't have a crush. “I’m a professional reporter,” he mumbled under his breath. This was a documentary on green energy technologies. His subject was a genius on the verge of groundbreaking discoveries, nothing more. He shifted in his plush leather chair while Tony Stark buzzed around his office looking for something that required him to bend over box after box of random papers.

Why did he have to have such a distracting backside? 

“Here it is! The Oasis Report.” Tony straightened up and Steve needed to focus, even if Tony’s pants fit him on the snug side. “I made three arguments, and people only ever focus on the first two. If you want to do this right you need to incorporate all--Are you listening?”

Steve nodded; he was definitely listening. How could he not, with Tony’s eyes dancing as he explained his article? He could easily sit there all afternoon in Tony’s office, watching him discuss his latest idea.

“Your head says yes, but your eyes say--” Tony’s own eyes narrowed, calculating for only a moment before they brightened into another dance, a smug grin partnering it to form a satisfied expression across Tony’s face. “Your eyes are saying yes, _ please _ .” Tony stepped around the desk, coming to sit on the edge of his desk, his legs out long and stopping under Steve’s plush leather chair. “Why, Mr. Rogers, are you harboring a crush? On little ole me?”

Steve felt his blood heat, prickle up his neck. He bore a hole into the pad of paper on his lap, where he pretended to be finishing some notes. 

“Is this part going into your documentary?” Tony teased. “I’m not above showing you an  _ insider's  _ perspective.” Every word was filled with a sultry proposition, and Steve couldn’t help his body's reaction. He might be more fit than your average journalist, but it still wasn’t everyday that someone flirted with him like Tony was, especially someone so beautiful he drove Steve to distraction.

The sound of Steve clearing his throat echoed through Tony’s office. “I’m here for an interview, Mr. Stark.” 

Tony's eyes narrowed again, but only for a second before they were eclipsed by a predatory smile. “Professional, huh?” Tony pushed off from the desk, clapping his hands together. “Perfect. No nut I like better than the stubborn kind. Tastier, hint of cinnamon and pride.”

“You were saying, about the Oasis Report.” 

“Changing the subject? Or are you really interested in Oasis Report?”

Steve felt the corner of his mouth flicker. “Both?” he mumbled under his breath, but Tony heard it anyway and started to laugh. 

“I know when there’s a wandering eye on me, Mr. Professional Reporter. You may be able to fool yourself, but you’re not fooling me.”

Steve did not have a crush. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Tony walked around Steve’s plush leather chair, coming to a stop behind him. The back of the chair cut off around Steve’s shoulders, so he was able to feel Tony there behind him, the hairs on the back of his neck coming to life as Tony lowered to a crouch. When he spoke, his words tickled Steve’s ear, “And remind me, Steve. How much longer will we be in close quarters, working together--late nights and early mornings--filming this documentary?”

“Three--” Steve swallowed. “Three weeks.”

“That’s a long time to live in denial. Isn’t it, Steve Rogers, Mr. Professional Reporter?” Tony was so close, all Steve would have to do was turn his head and their lips would meet. 

“I have a list of question,” Steve managed, voice strained. “If you want to get started.” 

Tony chuckled, dark and with a hint of affection. Steve had no control over the way the sound made his breath catch. Behind him, Tony stood, walking around to sit back behind the desk. He rested his head on steepled fingers and observed Steve without shame. “Yes, Steve Rogers, let us begin.”


	11. Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for elcorhamletlive/nanasekei who likes Steve/Tony and Virgin Steve. Rated Explicit

It hadn’t been a surprise to Tony when Steve pulled back after their third kiss and said he had to tell him something. 

Back then, when Tony still whirled with insecurities that heightened his perceived inadequacies, he was sure Steve was about to end it. Tony had been prepared, waiting almost, for the other shoe to drop.  

But Steve wasn’t ending it with Tony. After taking a moment to compose himself, a moment that damn near terrified Tony throughout all five seconds, Steve didn’t blurt out that they were over. Instead, he wiped a hand over his flushed face and mumbled, “I’m a virgin.”

“Oh,” Tony had replied, gobsmacked. He’d been braced for something horrible; this was decidedly not horrible. “Is that all?

Now, with Steve on his bed, looking at Tony with a near blinding trust, it seemed like a slightly bigger deal. Steve’s shirt was on the ground, and Tony could see every inch of his pale, unmarked skin, the long expanse of his abs and pecs. Untouched and waiting for Tony. 

“Should I--” Steve began, shifting on his elbow, looking down at his body with uncertainty. 

The expression made Tony act. He stepped forward, pressing a hand to Steve’s hip. “I got you,” he whispered, running his hand up Steve’s side, bringing his knee up onto the bed. He wanted this to be good for Steve, to make him feel good in every possible way. “You know we can stop at any--”

“I want this,” Steve interrupted. “I want to feel you in me. I want to feel me in you. I want everything.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Tony gasped, crowding forward so he could give him a quick kiss and whisper against his lips. “I want more than anything to feel all those things. I’m going to make you feel so good, better than you’ve ever felt before.”

“I think--” Steve cut himself off, but Tony was having none of that. 

“Tell me.”

Steve went red, but he managed to get the words out. “I wanna ride you.” He swallowed, shifting under Tony’s gaze. “I think it’d be easier, for my first time, for me--”

“I was going to suggest that, buttercup.” He leaned down, capturing Steve’s lips in a kiss, running his hand through his hair and trying to convey how much this meant to him, how sharing this moment with Steve, being the first one to touch the deepest parts of him sparked something dark and possessive, deep in his chest. 

Tony pulled back, running his hands down over Steve’s chest, taking time to play with his nipples until Steve’s hips were thrusting into the empty air. The tent was obvious in his pants and it drew Tony’s attention like a lighthouse at sea. He lowered the zipper and pulled down his pants and underwear in one quick swoop, before stripping himself just as quick. When they were both naked Tony settled between Steve’s thighs and fixed him with a grin he knew must be bordering overeager. 

“Tony,” Steve moaned, “you’re killing me, you look so good down there.” 

“You’re one to talk, hotstuff.” Tony winked, then brought his hands to Steve’s cock and stroked him long and sure. Steve’s hips thrusted up, and Tony took the opportunity to slip a hand underneath his ass. “I’ve dreamed of the day I got to get my hands on this perfect, plump, peach.”

Steve breathed out a stuttered laugh. “I’m not an emoji--Oh, god, that feels so good.” Steve twisted so that Tony could slip his fingers between Steve’s cheeks. 

“Need to get myself some lube for this eggplant.”

“Oh my god!” Steve barked out a laugh as Tony reached for the lube in the bedside drawer. “You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah.  _ Your _ ridiculous, though.” He slid two well lubed fingers back beneath Steve. “I love your laugh,” he whispered as he found his target. Tony had wanted Steve to be comfortable, and hearing his laughter sparked satisfaction in the knowledge that Tony had accomplished that. 

“I love that you make me laugh, even now, when you’re-- _ Yes _ , Tony touch me, slide into me, just like that.”

Tony chuckled. “Eager.”

Desperate and writhing, Steve barked out another laugh. “Can you  _ blame _ me?”

“No, I suppose I can’t.” Then Tony slid two fingers between Steve’s ass, spreading the lube against his hole until it was easy to slip the fingers in. They’d never done this before. They’d touched and teased but never with intent, never stretching with the purpose of sliding his cock in after. The thought of it made his cock twitch against Steve’s thigh. “You’re opening so beautifully for me.”

“Please, Tony.” Steve’s hole was fluttering under his fingers and he leaned over to kiss Steve before pulling back and returning to his task.

“I got you.” He pulled his fingers out, moving so that Steve could perch over him, straddling, hand coming down to steady Tony’s cock. “And you got me.”

Steve smirked. “You going to narrate the entire--” Steve moved as he sassed, and it was glorious, watching his face twist as he lined himself up and lowered himself onto Tony’s cock. 

“It feels so--Tony! Wow, this feels...I can’t even put it into words--”

Tony’s hips rocked up when Steve was fully seated, unable to control himself in Steve’s intoxicating heat. “Fuck, Steve, so tight.”

“So tight!” Steve gasped. “Like you’re splitting me apart.”

“Too much? Is it--”

“Good! Tony, so good.” Steve threw his head back, pleasure taking over. “Wanted it to be you.” 

“Yeah?” Tony breathed. 

“Yeah.” Steve rocked back and forth, grinding and nodding, looking gorgeous. “Yeah, I laugh with you.”

Tony moaned, hips stuttering up. “Yeah you do. And I do, too.”

It was too soon for the words Tony wanted to say, so he rocked them up into Steve instead, said them with the touch of his hands on Steve’s thighs, the desire coursing through them both. Before long, they were both coming, Steve spilling over Tony’s chest and Tony filling Steve for the first time. After, as they lay together in each other’s arms, Tony didn’t after wonder if it was everything Steve wanted. He could tell in the languid curl of his smile and the way his body clung to Tony’s like a second skin. Heavy with exhaustion, Steve lifted his head off Tony’s shoulder and met his eye. “We’re doing that again. As soon as I can feel my toes.”

Tony chuckled, running his hands over Steve’s hair. “Sounds like a plan.” 


	12. Bucky/Steve/Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for summerpipedream/justanotherpipedream who liked Steve/Tony/Bucky, AUs and Getting Together. Rated T

“I love when ya get all heart-eyed about science like this.” Steve slid his palm into Bucky’s as they walked through the entrance of the Stark Expo. “Makes it so easy to tease you,” he said through a grin. 

Bucky laughed, knocked his hip against Steve’s hard, but what once would’ve sent Steve across the sidewalk, barely moved him now, fixed at Bucky’s side. “You know you’re interested too, Stevie.”

“Well, sure. But not like you” They pulled off to the side, grabbing a Stark Expo brochure map and planning their route. “You know all the release dates and have half the fall catalogue memorized. I bet you don’t even need the map around the Expo because--”

“Steve, we need to go,” Bucky’s voice had turned serious, it made Steve straighten up and start looking for a threat. 

“What?”

“Main Stage, noon. Tony Stark. Come. On.”

“And of course, nothing beats your crush on the man responsible for the Stark Expo himself,” Steve said around a grin. “Does this brochure have a poster of him, you can add it to the one you have framed on our dresser.”

“You  _ bought  _ me that poster. And now you use it again me?”

Steve beamed, loving how red Bucky’s neck got when he was flustered. “Let’s go, noon is only five minutes away,” Steve reminded.

The main stage wasn’t far and they were able to find seats right in the frontrow. “Better to admire,” Steve whispered in Bucky’s ear as they settled. 

“Oh, shut up,” Bucky replied, but couldn’t manage much more before the lights dimmed low. The main stage was outside, in the middle of the afternoon, so Steve could see the man walk from the wings and come to stand in the center of the stage. 

Before the spotlight came on, Steve could swear there was a moment when Tony Stark saw them, front and center, Bucky with hearts in his eyes and Steve with what had to be an amused smirk. Tony smirked back, then winked at Bucky. The spotlight turn on from overhead. 

“Did that just happen?” Bucky whispered into Steve’s ear. 

“I think so…” Was Tony Stark flirting with them?

They watched his presentation and Steve knew they were both waiting for any signal that Tony was singling them out. He looked gorgeous under the spotlight, alight with the adrenaline that must come from sharing your wonders with the world. He seemed to be winding down when a husky man in a suit appeared crouched in front of them. “Hi Sirs, I’m Happy Hogan. Mr. Stark asked me to ask you if you’d like to come back stage?”

Next to him, Bucky agreed right away, his arm coming around so that he could squeeze his excitement into Steve’s waist. Steve looked at the man on the stage, then back at the man named Happy. “How…? He’s been on stage this entire time.”

“He texted me.” Happy waved his cellphone in the air.

Steve looked up and saw that Tony did in fact have his hand in his pocket, and even though he was speaking to the audience, he could very well be texting. “We’ll I’ll be,” Steve said, awed.

Bucky chuckled next to him, leaning in to whisper in Steve’s ear. “Who’s heart-eyed now?”

Steve snorted, then turned to Happy. “Lead the way.” 


End file.
